Sekuel Dimana Minnie?
by Sulli Otter
Summary: Sungmin meminta maaf terhadap Kyuhyun karena acara ngumpetnya di lemari membuat si mangnae evil itu marah dan mendiamkannya. And than? Baca ndiri ya    and don't forget RnR


**Judul : Sekuel Dimana Minnie?**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : M (Warning M, yang alergi rated M jauh-jauh deh daripada-daripada ntar?) NC-21 **

**Warning : YAOI, NC-21, Typo, Ngebosenin, Abal and sebagainya deh. Bagi yang belum cukup umur gak usah baca deh*Kayaknya gak ngaruh deh* ehm... terserah buat kalian yang dibawah umur kalo tetap dibaca yang jelas dah di kasih peringatan "NC" dan buat yang alergi NC YAOI mohon jangan ngeflame atau ngebash OK ^^(Don't like don't read)**

**Sumarry : Sungmin meminta maaf terhadap Kyuhyun karena acara ngumpetnya di lemari membuat si mangnae evil itu marah dan mendiamkannya. And than? Baca ndiri ya ^^ and don't forget RnR ^^**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin itu milik dia sendiri dan Tuhan tapi kalo Sungmin itu milik saya ma anak-anak saya (plakkkkk, digampari reader)**.

.

.

.

.

.

00000000000000000000000

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian Minnie ngumpet didalam lemari Kyuhyun jadi marah terhadap Sungmin. Dia mendiamkan Sungmin dan sama sekali tak mau berbicara kepadanya, Sungmin yang merasa keanehan pada diri Kyuhyun mulai menyadari kalau si evil magnae itu marah terhadapnya.

" Kyunnie " panggil Sungmin saat mereka ada didalam kamar pas mau tidur. Kyuhyun diam tak menanggapi panggilan Sungmin, dia masih asik dengan dunia star craftnya.

" Kyunnie " panggil Sungmin lagi, tapi Kyuhyun tetap diam jangan menjawab menolehpun tidak. Tapi Sungmin tak menyerah.

.

" Kyunnieeee " panggil Sungmin dengan nada yang mendayu yang bisa membuat siapa saja yang mendengar menjadi berpikiran yang macam-macam. " Kyunnie bearrrrr " kata Sungmin lagi masih dengan nada yang mendayu dan manja, Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya menjadi merinding sendiri. Sungmin berjalan kearah ranjang Kyuhyun dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

.

" Kyunnieeee " panggilnya lagi seraya memeluk Kyuhyun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Sungmin tapi dia masih tetap pada pendiriannya, yaitu mengacuhkan Sungmin.

.

Sungmin berhenti memanggil Kyuhyun tapi dia tak melepaskan pelukannya, sebaliknya dia mulai menemukan aktifitas baru di leher Kyuhyun. Sungmin mencium pelan leher Kyuhyun " hem... rambut Kyunnie wangi sekali " pikirnya sembari kembali mencium leher Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun yang merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh lehernya menghentikan aktifitasnya bermain star craft. Dia berpikir pasti Sungmin sedang mencium lehernya. Sekali lagi dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut itu mencium lehernya, dia dapat merasakan nafas hangat Sungmin yang berhembus di lehernya dan seketika dia merasakan sensasi aneh yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Sungmin semakin gencar menciumi leher si magnae yang notabene adalah semenya atau kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun merasakan panas disekujur tubuhnya saat Sungmin menciumi lehernya, dia merasa darahnya mengalir ke sekujur tubuhnya lebih cepat dan detak jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

.

" Engghh " Kyuhyun mengerang kecil ketika Sungmin menggigit lehernya pelan kemudian menjilatnya. Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan lagi, dia berbalik menghadap Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa aktifitasnya terganggu langsung berhenti dan mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang seketika itu juga dia di sambut oleh ciuman panas dari Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun terus mencium bibir Sungmin tanpa memberikan kesempatan kepada hyungnya itu untuk bernafas.

.

" Mmmhh... " desahan mulai keluar dari bibir Sungmin dan semakin menambah semangat Kyuhyun untuk melakukan hal yang lebih kepada Minnie bunnynya itu. Secara perlahan tapi pasti ciuman Kyuhyun berpindah keleher Sungmin dan dengan pelan dibaliknya tubuh Sungmin hingga berada di bawahnya. Dia terus menciumi leher Sungmin dan ketika dia menemuka titik sensitif dileher hyungnya itu dia berhenti. Digigitnya pelan leher hyungnya itu dan dihisapnya kemudian digigtnya lagi lalu dijilatinya.

.

" Ehmmhhh,... Kyunniee.. ahh " tak ayal desahan keluar dari bibir mungil Sungmin karena tingkah Kyuhyun itu.

.

Kyuhyun terus mencium leher Sungmin meninggalakan banyak kissmark disana, Sungmin terus mendesah.

.

Perlahan tangan Kyuhyun membuka satu persatu kancing piayama yang dipakai Sungmin. Setelah terbuka dilemparkannya ke samping piayama tersebut dan perlahan ciumannya turun ke dada Sungmin. Dia berhenti di kedua tonjolan yang ada di dada Sungmin. Dihisapnya bagian kanan tonjolan itu dan tangan kirinya sibuk memilin-milin tonjolan yang lainnya.

.

" emmhh... Kyunnie...ahh " Sungmin mendesah lagi saat Kyuhyun mecium dan memilin-milin kedua tonjolan kecil yang ada didadanya. Kyuhyun seakan mendapatkan perintah untuk melakukan hal yang lebih ketika mendengar desahan Sungmin yang terasa seksi di telinganya. Dia terus memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan terhadap kedua tonjolan didada Sungmin yang sudah mulai mengeras itu. Ciumannya terus turun keperut Sungmin, di ciumnya abs Sungmin yang membuat empunya menggelijang nikmat di bawah tubuhnya. Ciumannya terus turun ke pusar Sungmin, di putar-putarnya lidahnya di pusar itu.

.

" ahh... Kyunnie... te.. ahh.. russhh " seru Sungmin merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa ketika daging lembut tanpa tulang dan basah itu berputar-putar di pusarnya. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak kebawah dan berusaha membuka celana Sungmin. Tapi sebelum sempat dia membukanya Sungmin sudah menahan tangannya. Dia menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memandang Sungmin meminta penjelasan.

.

" Kau curang Kyu, kau bahkan belum membuka bajumu " kata Sungmin dengan wajah yang memerah.

.

Kyuhyun menyeringai setan mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Dia membuka bajunya dengan gaya eksotis yang mampu mengundang birahi siapapun yang melihatnya. Sungmin yang melihat itu langsung berdiri dan membuka baju Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Dia mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan beringas dan mendorongnya untuk tidur di atas ranjang.

.

Mereka terus berciuman panas, decakan-decakan akibat pertarungan lidah mereka mulai terdengar di ruangan itu. Mereka terus bertarung lidah untuk saling mendominasi, Kyuhyun mengalah untuk kali ini. Dia membiarkan pink bunnynya itu mendominasi permainan ini untuk sementara. Selama berciuman tangan Sungmin tak tinggal diam, tangannya bergerak ke dada Kyuhyun dan memelintir pelan putingnya.

.

" ahh... hyunghhh " Kyuhyun mendesah saat kedua tonjolan didadanya dimainkan. Sungmin tersenyum senang dengan reaksi Kyuhyun. " jarang-jarang aku bisa mendengar desahan Kyunnie " pikirnya dan dia langsung meneruskan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda sebentar.

.

Ciuman Sungmin berpindah keleher Kyuhyun dan dia banyak membuat kissmark disana. Perlahan lidahnya menyusuri dada Kyuhyun hingga keperutnya dan dia berhenti di pusar Kyuhyun. Di putar-putarnya lidahnya di situ dan itu membuat Kyuhyun mendesah lagi.

.

" Ahh... hyunghh, jangan menggodaku ahh " katanya di sela desahannya.

.

Sungmin tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun. Dia terus bermain di pusar itu, menurutnya ada sensasi tersendiri saat lidahnya bermain-main dengan pusar tersebut. Ehm... dia merasakan manis dan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa nyaman memainkan lidahnya di situ.

.

" Hyungghhh.. sshh,,, stop " pekik Kyuhyun tertahan.

.

Sungmin menghentikan tindakannya, dia mendongak dan memandangi semenya yang mukanya sedang memerah itu tak kalah dengan wajahnya saat ini. Sungmin merangkak naik dan mencium Kyuhyun lagi, menyelipkan lidahnya di gua lembab Kyuhyun dan memperdalam ciumannya. Perlahan tangannya turun an membuka kancing celana Kyuhyun beserta resletingnya. Begitu terbuka tanganya langsung meremas junior Kyuhyun yang masih terbungkus rapi oleh celana dalamnya dan sudah menegang sejak tadi.

.

" Ahh... " Sontak Kyuhyun mendesah nikmat saat Sungmin meremas pelan juniornya. Sungmin merangkak kebawah dan berhenti di depan selangkangan Kyuhyun dan langsung membuka pembungkus yang masih tersisa itu. terlhat junior Kyuhyun yang sudah menengang sempurna dan menantang Sungmin untuk segera memberikan servis spesial terhadapanya.

Sungmin merasa tertantang dan dengan segera dia melahap junior Kyuhyun, menghisap-hisapnya layaknya permen yang manis. Kyuhyun semakin mendesah tak karuan dengan tindakan Sungmin tersebut. Dia menekan kepala Sungmin agar junironya masuk seluruhnya kedalam mulut mungil Sungmin.

.

"Ahh... lebih cepat hyunghhh... hah..." Kyuhyun semakin meracau kenimatan.

.

Sungmin meuruti semua keinginan Kyuhyun dan tak butuh waktu sampai sepuluh menit Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan cairan putih kental yang dengan lancar langsung masuk kedalam tenggorokan Sungmin. Sungmin naik keranjang dan berbaring disamping Kyuhyun. Nafas mereka memburu, Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya karena kelelahan memberikan sevis spesial buat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin terpejam langsung bangkit dan tanpa Sungmin sadari dia sudah berada di atas tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengelus pipi chuby Sungmin yang membat sang empunya langsung membuka matanya.

"kyunnie.. kapan kau ada diatas ku?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada terkejut.

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai setan dan dengan penuh nafsu di lumatnya bibir Sungmin. Mereka kembali berciuman panas dan basah.

"Ehmmh..." Sungmin kembali mendesah saat dirasanya lidah Kyuhyun menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

Perlahan ciuman Kyuhyun berpindah keleher Sungmin, dia tak bertahan lama di daerah sensitif itu dan langsung turun ke dada Sungmin. Dijilatinya dada Sungmin dengan tangan kiri yang tak bisa diam untuk tidak memelintir nipple Sungmin.

"Ahhh...ehmmhh" Sungmin terus mendesah dan itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun bersemangat untuk meneruskan akitivitasnya itu. perlahan tapi pasti tangan kirinya bergerak ke selangkangan Sungmin dan berhenti di jnior Sungmin yang sudah mengeras. Dipijit-pijitnya junior Sungmin tersebut dengan pelan dan itu semakin menambah intensitas desahan Sungmin. Tak lama kemudian dikocoknya junior Sungmin.

"Ahh..Kyuuhh,, lebihhh... cepatt.. hhah" pinta Sungmin di sela desahannya.

Kyuhyun semakin menambah intensitas kocokannya dan itu membuat desahan Sungmin semakin keras. Tak lama pun Sungmin mencapai orgasmenya. Kyuhyun menghentikan tindakannya. Dijilatinya tangannya yang penuh dengan cairan kenikmatan Sungmin. Sungmin memejamkan matanya menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatannya yang sempat membuatnya melayang. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu pun dengan perlahan tangan kirinya merayap lagi di daerah selangkangan Sungmin dan berhenti di lubang opening Sungmin. Disiapkannya jari telujuknya dan tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu dia memasukkan jarinya tersebut ke lubang opening Sungmin.

"Arghh..." Sungmin terlonjak kaget karena serangan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun menahan tubuh Sungmin agar tak banyak bergerak. Dia mengulum kembali nipple Sungmin agar hyungnya itu tenang. Ketika dirasa Sungmin sudah mulai tenang dia kembali memasukkan jari tengah dan jari manisnya sekaligus.

"Argghh,,,Kyuuu.. sa-sakitttt...kyunnie pabbo!" maki Sungmin yang merasakan sakit di daerah bawahnya itu.

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai mendengar keluhan hyungnya. Segera dikeluar masukkannya jarinya dengan cepat di opening Sungmin, dan erangan kesakitan Sungmin berubah menjadi desah kenikmatan yang memenuhi kamar mereka berdua malam itu.

"Ahhh..." Sungmin menjerit nikmat saat sweet spotnya bersentuhan dengan jari-jari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat reaksi Sungmin dan sekali lagi di kenainya daerah itu dan Sungmin kembali mendesah nikmat.

"Ahhh...Kyu..kyuhh di sit... tuhh,,,lagi..hahh" kata Sungmin tak jelas karena kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

Kyuhyun tak menuruti itu semua, di keluarkannya jarinya dan dengan segera dia memposisikan dirinya tepat di selangkangan Sungmin.

"Kau siap hyung? Aku masukkan ya?" pinta Kyuhyun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendorong masuk junirnya kedalam opening Sungmin dengan sekali hentak dan seluruh juniornya masuk sempurna di dalam lubang Sungmin.

"ARGGGGG...! Kyunnie kau menyakitiku." Kata Sungmin yang air matanya sudah mengalir.

"Mianhae Minnie-ah, aku sudah nggak sabar.." kata Kyuhyun yang langsung mengecup bibir Sungmin. Mereka kembali melakukan ciuman panas dan basah untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang diderita Sungmin akibat pemaksaan junior Kyuhyun yang masuk kedalam openingnya. Setelah sekitar lima menit mereka beciuman Sungmin muali menggerakkan badannya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti itu langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan, cepat dan semakin cepat.

"Ahh... hah.. ce..patthh Kyuhh..niehh" pinta Sungmin tak jelas.

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan desahan Sungmin semakin keras. Keringan mulai membasahi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Ahh... Kyuu..akuhh,,,,, hampir..Ahhhhhh." Sungmin melenguh panjang, badannya mengejang akibat orgasme. Cairan kenikmatannya tumpah membasahi perutnya dan Kyuhyun. Demikian juga dengan Kyuhyun yang tak jauh berbeda keadaannya dengan Sungmin. Dia mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya di lubang Sungmin. Mereka sama-sama memejamkan matanya menikmati saat-saat mereka merasa melayang karena kenikmtan yang mereka peroleh.

"Kyunnie, cabut milikmu dariku?" pinta Sungmin disela-sela atifitas bernafasnya.

"hehehe..." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum jahil dan itu membuat Sungmin merasakan firasat bahwa Kyuhyun akan memulai lagi. Dan benar saja, dengan paksa Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Sungmin dan kembali memaju mundurkan pinggulnya yang membuat Sungmin kembali mendesah. Mereka terus melakukan itu selama dua puluh menit dan akhirnya lenguhan panjang tanda kenikmatan kembali menguasai ruangan itu.

"Minnie-ahhhhhhhh" teriak Kyuhyun saat dia mencapai puncak kenikmatannya yang entah sudah berapa kali dia rasakan malam ini.

"Kyunnieeee...ahhh" Sungmin pun sama keadaannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Dan dengan berakhirnya itu Kyuhyun langsung ambruk menimpa tubuh Sungmin. Nafas mereka menderu dan keringan sudha mengalir dari tubuh mereka membuat tubuh mereka licin saat saling bersentuhan.

"Gomawo Minnie-ah.." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Hem..," jawab Sungmin yang sedang memejamkan matanya berusaha mengatur deru nafasnya yang memburu itu "Bisa kau keluarkan milikmu dari ku Kyu?" pinta Sungmin masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Ani.. aku mau tidur dalam keadaan begini semalaman." Ucap Kyuhyun dan dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa kau memaafkanku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hem..jika kau membiarkan milikku tetap berada dalam lubang hangatmu semalaman." Kata Kyuhyun dan kembali mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan akhirnya mereka jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Gomawo..Chagiya." kata Kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar terjatuh dalam tidurnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sementara itu diluar depan kamar KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kyaaaaaaa... aku malu!" seru Wookie sembari menutup mukanya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya. Yesung hanya nyegir mellihat tingkah ukenya itu dan dengan pelan dia menarik Wookie menjauhi tempat itu.

"Enyukkie..." Panggil Donghae manja sambil menoel-noel pinggang Eunhyuk.

"W-wae?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan tatapan horor

"Hehehe..." jawab Donghae sembari nyegir lebar.

"Ja-jangan bilang kau?" kata Eunhyuk tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya dan donghae segera menariknya kedalam kamaryang tak sampai lima menit kemudian terdengar desahan Eunhyuk membuat mereka yang tersisa menjadi merinding sendiri.

Leeteuk dan Heechul menatap Kangin dan Hankyung yang saat itu sedang menatap mereka dengan pandagan penuh nafsu. Dengan segera Kangin dan Hankyung mengangkat pasangan mereka masing-masing yang langsung meronta-ronta meminta dilepaskan menuju kamar mereka.

"Ya... Kangin-ah, lepaskan aku." Teriak Leeteuk sebelum teriakannya berubah menjadi desah kenikmatan.

"Ya... Hannie, awas kau berani maca-macam dan membuatku tak bisa jalan besok!" Pekik Heechul seraya memukul-mukul badan Hankyung yang tak memperdulikannya. Dan tak lama kemudian kita sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi jika desah kenikmatan keluar dari bibir tajam nan pedas Heechul.

"Yah... semua sedang menikmati indahnya menjadi sepasang kekasih. Terus aku?" kata Shindong miris melihat semuanya yang sedang masuk kedalam kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Panggil Nari aja hyung..." seru Siwon yang sedang menggendong Kibum asik mencium Kibum sembari memasuki kamar mereka berdua yang sebentar lagi bakal menjadi medan pertempuran mereka berdua.

****** T A M A T ******

Hwahahahahah...ehmp...#disumpel

Jejejeje... akhirnya selesai juga fic yadong ku...kkkkkk

Mian kalau alurnya terlalu cepat dan terlalu memaksa.. hehe..

Mian juga kalau banyak typonya...:(

Gak mau banyak ngomong,, seperti biasa saya minta review...

Review please... kasih saran agar saya bisa membuat yang lebih bagus dan memuaskan (?)

Ok... untuk yang terakhir and once again review Pleasee...? ^^


End file.
